A Normal Occasion
by Tarafina
Summary: She's completely out of the loop and he's having fun.


**Title**: A Normal Occasion  
**Category**: The Unusuals  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Casey/Jason  
**Prompt**: #07 - coffee**  
Word Count**: 781  
**Summary**: She's completely out of the loop and he's having fun.

**_A Normal Occasion_**

The one thing he never screwed around with was _coffee_. He could play with whatever food was in the place, but he never touched the coffee machine. That was Casey's domain; and if the diner had a particular special or favorite, most customer often preferred a cup of joe to whatever he'd put together. So when Casey drew herself out of the back room, his too-long-for-her robe dragging along the floor behind her feet, she reached for the coffee pot without even opening her eyes. The day hadn't started until she had a couple cups in her.

She was yawning, pouring herself a tall mug and wrinkling her nose at the unusual smells that wafted over from his stove.

"Today's special?" she wondered.

"Blueberry pancakes," he replied, flipping one into the air and smirking as it landed with a sizzle in his pan.

She cocked a brow, staring at him through thinned eyes. "And…?"

He shrugged. "That's it."

Now she was suspicious. "That's my favorite…"

He laughed lightly. "I know."

Looking from one side to the other, she shook her head. "All right… what am I missing?"

He shook his head. "Sit down."

Hugging his robe tight around her, she stared him down warily but sat herself in one of the stools and leaned her elbows across the counter, hands wrapped around her steaming hot coffee. Half-awake, she watched as people walked past the window outside; eventually, she'd have to join them. Work didn't really stop; she could take her breaks and the occasional day off, but there was always something going on that required police assistance.

It was beautiful out; the sun shining, blue sky for all to see. She felt a smile draw her lips up and let her eyes close; listening to the faint hustle and bustle of the city while the sounds she was used to overshadowed; sizzling food, the shuffle of Jason's feet, his humming as he listened to the radio. And then the clink of a plate being set in front of her. Opening her eyes, she sat up and stared down at the perfect golden pancakes in front of her, blueberries drawing a lopsided and cheesy heart in the middle.

She chuckled. "Should I be worried?"

He shook his head, sliding a fork toward her.

Digging in, she chewed slowly, expecting anything out of the ordinary, but all she got was sweet syrup and fresh blueberries. Looking up at him, she quirked a brow. "They're good… _really _good… like perfect!"

He grinned, leaning down and stealing a drink of her coffee. Reaching beneath the counter, he then revealed a long stemmed rose, which he placed next to her plate.

Licking her lips of leftover syrup, she tipped her head. "I'm completely out of the loop, aren't I?" she wondered accusingly.

He was only amused, wiping down the counters and stove as she finished her breakfast.

Knocking back the last of her coffee, she sat chewing on her thumb nail, wondering frantically what it was she was missing.

Untying his apron, he circled to the front and turned the sign in the door to Closed before sliding up behind her. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he nuzzled the side of her neck, his faint whiskers doing delicious things to her skin.

Eyes fluttering, she reached back for him, dragging her nails through his short-cropped hair. "Work?"

"We got a couple hours," he growled, nibbling along the shell of her ear.

Her brows furrowed. "Since when?"

"Since I called in." He brushed her hair behind her shoulder before sliding a hand down the front of her and beneath the flimsy top she'd dragged on before leaving his room.

Distracted by his hand cupping her breast, she shook her head to try and get some control. "What's the occasion?"

He laughed, sliding an arm around her waist and dragging her off the stool. Easily, he picked her up into his arms, and like usual she felt ten times the woman she usually was whenever his masculine side came out. She felt small, even dainty, weightless in his arms.

Looking up at him, his green eyes glinting with amused mischief, she pursed her lips. "You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

Laughing thickly, he brought her back to his room, tossed her on the bed and used every last second of those couple hours to leave her flushed, thrumming, and grinning like a fool in love.

It wasn't until she got to the station that she realized it was Valentine's Day. She'd have to make it up to him later; if her smirk was anything to go by, he was going to have a very good night.


End file.
